Solstice
by lilbambi2
Summary: Once I caught sight of him, my throat started to burn. His blood smelled so sweet... And I wanted it... So bad..." Has Renesmee met her perfect match, just like her parents did 17 years ago? Well this is her love story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys.**

**I desided to practice my Literature writing. And well, write another story. But this time about Twilight. Please don't leave hate reviews. Keep your rude comments to yourself.**

**I'm going to be needing a best friend for Renesmee in this story. Sooo, tell me anything you want about yourself.**

**Name:**

**age:**

**grade:**

**Eye color:**

**Hair color:**

**Personality:**

**Style:**

**and pretty much anything else you want to put in, you can tell me.**

**Here you go!**

**Renesmee's POV**

My eyes fluttered open as I awoke. Today, I was going to school for the first time in my 17 years of life.

I had been homeschooled ever since I was 4, by my whole family. My mom always taught me math, dad, science. Esme and Carlile, World studies. Rosalie,and Alice, English.

It wasn't that I wasn't smart. Trust me, I was plenty smart. My dad had always told me that I was ever since I was born. They felt like I had to go to school because, well, I had no friends in Forks. I had always stayed home. Inside, unless, I had to hunt. Mom and Dad thought that I needed socializing.

They would be going, along with Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper.

Dad was so worried last night, saying that he was terrified that I wouldn't be able to control myself. Mostly because I had never been around other humans before, except Charlie. I was perfectly fine around him. He still didn't know the whole Cullen family secret. Although he almost found out when I was in 3 years of age.

I was in desperate need of blood. I had not went hunting with the family on the day that we were going to visit Charlie. I had told my mother I was fine. Well, that was proven wrong when we got to Charlies house. Once I stepped inside, My throat stung. I smelled his blood all the way from the kitchen where he was. My Vampire side of me took over. I darted into the kitchen where he was, and pounced on him. Dad thankfully got me off of him before I bit him, and litterally drug me out the door, and ran with me into the woods, and he forced me to hunt. After that, I was perfectly fine.

Dad was saying to mom that he was afraid that I would attack another human. She kept trying to convince him that I wouldn't. I knew I wouldn't attack a human. It wasn't in my nature, well, unless I was in desperate need of blood, like the one time with Charlie.

Esme and Carlile had tried to convince him too. Dad was always a momma's boy. He always listened to Esme, even if he was dead sent against it. Esme had told him that I wouldn't do anything to harm a human, and dad said that he knew I wouldn't after a few seconds. But everyone knew that he was lying.

I threw the covers off of me, and got out of my bed. I really wish I could go without sleep, like the rest of my family. It's one thing I hated. Your in your bed, then it's time to wake up and you don't want to get up. I hated that feeling.

Just like my mother, I have been very slender like her. I wore size three jeans, just like her, and small sized shirts. Sometimes extra small. I was also short like her. 5'4 to be exact. And I had her beautiful chocolate Brown eyes according to my dad.

Just like my dad, I had his auburn colored hair, that was spiraled in curls that bounced with every step I took. Mom had always said that I looked like him in everyway, which i did, except I had her eyes. I had dads face shape, and everything. And I also had most of his personality. VERY stubborn. Mom wasn't so much.

I trudged my way over to my closet in my room. I didn't want to attract attention to myself today, so I ignored Alices dark green dress and heels she picked out for me, and picked out some jeans, and a green sweater. Very simple. Then, I grabbed my tennis shoes out from underneath my bed.

I got dressed, and then went to go and see if my parents were awake. I walked out of my room and hesitated at mom and dad's door. Hopefully they weren't, well, "busy".

Dad opened the door before I got to knock on it. He smiled his perfect smile at me, and mom right behind him did too.

"Hey mom, hey dad" I said as dad gave me a hug.

Dad pulled away instantly and gave me a stern look.

" Uh, I mean, Edward." I corrected myself.

When I would be in school, I couldn't call my parents Mom and Dad. I had to call them Bella and Edward. If a student heard me call one of them mom or dad, they would get suspicious. My parents were only 17 and 18. Well, frozen at that stage, and they still looked like that, which they would forever. If anyone found out I was their daughter, well, that would be weird.

" Good morning Nessie" Dad said smiling again. Mom then Moved in to hug me.

" Are you ready for your first day of school?" She asked.

I saw dad's face fall a little bit. He was nervous again about me.

" Uh, yeah. I'm all ready. I have my bags around, whenever you guys decide to go." I told them smiling.

"You don't need to hunt, do you?" Dad asked me, looking me over. Mom slammed her hand to her forehead.

" No dad. I'm fine. I hunted last night with Jasper." I told him.

He sighed, and walked back into the room behind me. Mom gave me a reassuring look, and followed him.

I walked into the bathroom of our cottage, and brushed my teeth, and went to do my makeup that Alice had bought me. I really didn't need to put any on at all. My face and skin were absolutly perfect. So, I gave up on it.

I put my shoes on, and grabbed both bags off of the bedframe of my bed. One, was to carry everything in, and the other was a purse. And I didn't like that one very much. I drug them out into the living room where both of my parents were, waiting for me. They had their bags, and coats on already. I took mine off the hook, and slipped the grey coat on.

"Ready" I said, smiling at both of them.

Dad opened the door, and we walked out of the cottage.

" Anyone wanna race?" mom ased us.

Dad got that crooked smile on his face, and instantly darted ahead of us.

" Hey now!" Mom called, and ran after him, then I followed.

Of course, dad was the first to my grandparents, then mom, then me. Dad was making fun of mom, about how slow she was. Mom was just glaring and ignoring him. Well, trying to anyway.

Jacob wouldn't be joining us. He and his pack were up in Lapush doing something that i didn't know of. Jacob had told me that it was a party. I find that hard to believe.

Once we set foot in the house, I was caught in a hug by Alice.

" You ready for your first day of school"?! She practicly screamed.

" Yes Alice, now put me down, your crushing me!" I said to her. She instantly put me down, and gave me a quick once over.

" Why aren't you wearing the dress I bought you!" She scoffed at me, setting her hands on her waist.

"Alice, I didn't want to attract attention to myself. If I walk into the school in a mini low cut dress, I'd catch attention." I told her.

" And theres no way in hell, that my daughter is wearing _anything _like that." Dad said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

" Ha, she will eventually." Alice said, and walked off. I heard Emmet laugh from the other room, probably at the TV.

Nope. It was mom telling Rosalie one of the stories about when I was a baby. Rosalie always loved hearin them over and over again.

" And I'm sill suprised that you two didn't knock down that cottage!" Emmet roared, his laughter shaking the house.

Dad and I walked into the living room where they all were sitting. Mom's face was dark red as she glared at Emmet. Dad walked over to mom, and put his arms around her, giving her her favorite crooked smile that she absolutly loves, and then kissed her.

Emmet made a gagging noise, but then, Rosalie jumped on him, and started to kiss him to shut him up, and it worked.

I hated it when all of the couples made out with one another. It was disgusting most of the time, but then again, it was cute.

" Renesmee my dear, are you ready?" Carlile asked as he came down the stairs, with Esme right behind him.

" Yes I'm ready." I awnsered, getting slightly annoyed that I had already been asked the question a million times already this morning.

Carlile nodded, and then made his way over to dad.

I really hated the fact that my whole family was asking me the same question over again, and that they were all worried about me, being afraid that I would go nuts and attack a human. Uh, no, I wouldn't attack one. I had told everyone last night that I went hunting with Jasper, and I had gone through this training that dad insisted I do, along with everyone else. I was prepared. Why couldn't they see that?

I snuck a glance over at dad and Carlile. I guessed that they were talking about me, mainly because I could hear my name, and because dad was looking over at me like every two seconds. I tried to ignore them, and then thankfully, Esme, mom, and the other girls came over.

" Are you sure you don't need to hunt, nessie?" Rosalie asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I started fuming. I hated the fact that no one in my family trusted me on my word. I gritted my teeth, and clenched my hands into fists.

" How many times must I tell you guys!? I'm perfectly fine!" I shouted, and stomped over to the door to the garage. " Why can't you all just trust me?" I said this time more softly.

Everyone looked at me. They all had sympathetic looks on their faces. Then I opened the door to the garage where all of our cars were. Of course, Alice had her Yellow Porcshe under it's covering to protect it from dust. Emmets Jeep was next to it, with Roslaies red convertable in front of that. Jaspers Astin martin 3xG was next to hers, while mom's ferarri was in front of his, and mine was next to hers.

I had taken after my dad on cars. I loved his silver volvo as a child, and I wanted one for my 16th birthday. So he had gotten me just that, although mine was a sharp jet black.

I guessed that we were taking Dads volvo, and Mom's Mercede's guardian to school today, because they were parked at the front of the garage. So, I hopped in dad's volvo and waited for everyone.

A few minutes later, everyone started to pile into the garage. Dad, Jasper, and Emmet all got in the volvo, and mom, and the girls got in the guardian. No one said a word to me. I stared out the window into space, but then dad started talking to me.

"You do know what last name your using right?" Dad asked me. I turned my attention to him, confused.

"What do you mean last name, I'm usin Cullen... Right?" I asked. Dad nodded.

"Your mother is using Rosalie and Jaspers last name, Hale." He said. " Just so you know."

"Why?" I asked, now beyond confused.

"Alice and I are dating, Your parents are married, and Emmet and Rose are a couple. It would be weird if we all went by Cullen, and were dating our siblings." Jasper explained.

I made a big O with my mouth, and then nodded.

I have to admit I was beyond nervous. Mom and Dad had told me everything, on how they met and all, at this school. I was afraid that I wouldn't fit in, or make any friends. What if my teachers didn't like me? What if no one did? What if public school was alot different than homschool? What would I do if I needed to hunt in the middle of a class? What if -"

" Ness, calm down. You'll be fine." Dad said to me.

Damn. I hated it when he read my mind. He gets all up in my buisiness and all. I hate it.

We pulled up infront of the large school first, with mom following behind us. Dad pulled into a parking spot, and mom parked next to us. I hesitated to get out, but sure enough, dad opened the door for me. I smiled and got out, thanking him on the way.

We were the first ones there it looked like. There were about 15 other cars in the lot from what I saw. Everyone started making their way to the front doors and I followed. We stepped inside, and were greeted with heat. I followed everyone to the front office.

As we walked in, an old woman who looked like she was in her sixties shot her head up from looking at the screen.

" Can I help you?" She asked, folding her hands infront of her. Mom stepped forward.

" Yes, we need the scheduals for Alice, Edward, Emmet, and Renesmee Cullen, and then Rosalie, Jasper, and Isabella Hale." She said in her voice that was like windchimes.

The woman nodded, and walked over to a big fileing cabinet, and pulled a drawer open. She started shuffing through it, mummbling to herself, and then, she pulled out two files.

"Alice, Edward, Emmet, and Renesmee Cullen, and Rosalie, Jasper, and Isabella Hale." She repeated mom, as she handed her the scheduals.

"Thank you." Mom said, as she took the scheduals from the womans hand.

We walked out the door, and walked into what looked like the cafeteria.

"Ok, Edward, Alice, Emmet, and Nessie," Mom said out loud as she handed us our papers." And me, Jasper and Rose." She said.

I looked over my schedual. First period, I had Study hall. Second, I had Triginometry. Third, I had World history. Fourth, was Gym. Fifth was lunch. Sixth, was physics. Seventh was English.

" Looks like we have 2 classes together." Emmet whispered, looking over my shoulder. " Trig and gym." I smiled at him.

" Ok Ness, seriously. You have atleast one class with one of us in it. If anything should happen with you, we'll be there." Dad said to me.

"No, none of us have Physics with her." Rose said, examining our scheduals.

"Ok, Physics." Dad said, and looked down, slamming his hand to his head.

" I'm not going to hurt anyone." I said, and then the students began to fill the building.

" We trust you. We just want to make sure." Alice said, putting an arm around my shoulder. I nodded and smiled at her.

I was perfectly fine when the students were walking around me. Sure, my throat tingled a little bit, but I was fine.

" Lets get going." Alice said to me. I took it that we had first period together.

We were walking, while looking for the little theater, where study hall was. We finally found it, and entered the room. Some students were already in there, and looked at us when we entered. Alice and I walked to some empty seats, and sat down.

" Who are those two?"

" I've never seen them around here before."

" Where did they coem from?"

" They must be exchange students."

" They must be rich. Look at their coats."

The students whispered all around us, judging us by how we looked. Alice and I still had our Channel coats on, and Alice had a cature dress on, with heels. No wonder they thought we were rich, and stuck up.

Then the teacher enterd the room, and everyone fell silent.

" Ok, I'm taking attendence, so hush." The huge man said. Emmet was smaller than him, which I thought was impossible.

As he called everyones names, I was thinking about what would happen the rest of the day. Suddenly, my name was called right after Alices.

"Ren - es - me, Cullen?" He called.

" It's Renesmee." Alice corrected for him. She probably saw that I wasn't paying attention.

" Where is she?" He asked, glaring in her direction.

" Here." I pipped up in my high soprano voice. The room turned and looked at me. He sighed long and hard, then checked my name off.

The Morning went by slow. At lunch, I checked in with everyone, and they all made sure I was fine, which I was. I still hadn't tried to eat anyone.

Next, I had Physics, with Mr. Johnston. I still hadn't made any friends yet here, and I was getting arivated. Mom walked with me to the classroom door.

" Ok, just press the beeper if you need anything." She said, giving me a quick hug.

" Thanks Bella." I said, remembering to use her name. She smiled and walked off.

I turned twards the door and took a deep breath, and then stepped inside. I got some looks from the students as I looked for a seat. I saw one in the back of the room, twards the window. I walked over to it, and sat down. I heard the whispers from before start up again.

The teacher walked in the room. He was bald, and had a sleeve of tattoo's up his left arm. He started calling out names for attendence. When he said my name, I payed attention.

" Riley Floguas?" The teacher called out. A student raised his hand.

" He's at a doctors appointment. He'll be back soon." He said.

The teacher nodded. " Ok, you may talk amongst yourselves for about 2 minutes while I get things around." He said.

The students turned and started talking. I heard the whispers again. I ignored them but playing with my bag strap and looking out the window.

It had been longer than two minutes. More like 20 acctually. Then, we all heard the door open.

"Sorry Mr. Dilbone." The voice said. I turned around, and saw the most gorgeous boy in my life. He handed the teacher a note, and turned twards the class, looking for a place to sit.

Mom and Dad warned me about this. My breathin hitched. I had hunted. I shouldn't need blood right now.

I turned my attention away from him, trying to hold my breath, but that wasn't working.

" Please don't sit next to me, please don't sit next to me..." I triled off in my mind. Then i heard the seat next to me slid accross the floor.

I peaked out of the corner of my eye, and sure enough he was there, looking up at the board.

My throat burned. I was trying so hard not to pounce on his, and take his life right there. I could smell his blood. It smelled sweet, probably just like it tasted. And I wanted it.

So bad.

**Ok, i'm not so happy with this, but I thought i'd give it a shot. if you see any errors, i'm sorry. my keyboard is so retarded. Everyone excited for twilight to come out!?**

**Review please!**

**lilbambi2**


	2. I lost it

**Wow, thanks for the reviews, and constructive crtisism. ( I'm not very good at spelling, so thank you ) And the G key doesn't work very well on my keyboard, so if you see one missing, sorry.**

**And I saw that I made a TON of mistakes last chapter. SORRY!!**

**Heres the next one, and I still havn't made up my mind about the best friend.**

**Here you go!**

**Renesmee's POV**

I was starting to lose it. That bell needed to ring so I could leave. I looked up at the clock. Three minutes. three minutes I still had to hold out. I looked over at the boy next to me. He was gorgeous. Light blonde hair, and he was muscular. he looked like he was in the tall range. Alot taller than me. I couldn't tell what color his eyes were.

Then, a low snarl ripped through my throat. Not loud enough for the teacher or the other students to hear, but loud enough for the boy to hear. He looked over at me, and I tore my gaze away from his face, and looked back down at the book the teacher had handded out, still struggling to breathe.

" Hey, are you alright?" He asked me in a low whisper.

I quickly nodded, not wanting to look at him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him turn his attention back to the overhead.

I could hardley breathe now. With every little wiff of air I took in, I could smell him, and I wanted what I smelled, which was him. It was killing me. I didn't know how much more of this I could take!

Then the bell rang.

Within a millisecond, I was out the door, leaving behind a very dazed and confused boy, who I guessed was Riley.

I rushed through the hallway, and started looking for my mom, dad, or anyone. I was the first one out in the hall, and within a few seconds, I saw my mom. I rushed over to her, and pulled her aside. She saw my face. I was sweating, and my eyes felt bloodshot.

" Nessie, what happened! Are you ok?" She asked, taking my face in her hands.

I didn't awnser. Instead, I pressed my hand to her cheek, and showed her everything that happened in physics. Once it was over, I collapsed twards the ground, but mom caught me just in time. No one was in the halls, now. She picked me up and carried me to the office door. Then, she took out her cell phone, and started dialing a number.

"Esme, you have to come to the school, and fast. Something happened with Nessie." She said, and then hung up. She bent down to me again, and felt my forehead.

"Oh god." She mummbled. She took her phone out again, and started to text someone. Probably my father. She slammed the phone shut, and bent down again.

"Ness, you stay right here. I'll be right back." She told me, and walked into the office.

I couldn't move. I needed blood, and I needed it now. I didn't understand. Why would the sight of that boy make me crave blood in an instant? It was impossible. Something had to be wrong with me. It's never happened before. So why now?

Mom came back out of the office, and sat with me untill Esme got there. She came in a few minutes later.

" What happened!?" She asked, kneeling down to me, looking me over.

Very slowly, I raised my hand to her cheek, and showed her everything, just like I did with mom. When I was finished, she gasped.

" You need to sign her out." Mom said quietly, getting ready to lift me into her arms. Esme nodded, and walked into the office.

Mom craddled me in her arms, as we waited for Esme to return from the office. She started humming her lullaby to me, that dad had made up so many years ago. It always comforted me when I was a small child, and it still does.

" Alright, lets get her home." Esme said, walking over to the front doors. " Did you tell Edward?"

" Yes she did." I heard dads voice say. I opened my eyes a little bit, and saw him hand his things over to Esme, and then extend his arms out to me.

Mom shifted me out of her arms, and into his. I clung to his shirt once I felt it in my hands. He held on to me tighter. We all walked out to Esme's Enclave. Mom sat in the front with her, and dad sat in the back, still holding me in his arms.

I was whimpering now. I was in such desperate need of blood. Dad kissed my forehead, and stroked my hair multiple times to calm me down. It wasn't really working. I clung to his tighter, and tears were making their way to my eye surface. My breathing was like when someone was hypervenalating.

" Edward, I'm going to have Carlisle check her when we get home. Hopefully he can find out what happened." Esme said quietly. Dad nodded in responce, letting her know he had heard.

" Renesmee, what happend?" he whispered just loud enough into my hair, so I could hear him.

Slowly, I raised my hand to his cheek, and he held it there so it wouldn't fall due to my extreme weakness. And I showed him everything.

When it was over, he set my hand back in my lap. Then, a very loud, threatening snarl ripped through my chest. My eyes shot open, and my breathing stopped.

" Esme, pull over, we'll meet you at home!" Dad yelled.

Esme intantly pulled off of the road, and into the gravel on the country road. Dad hopped out of the car, with me in his arms.

" Do you want me to come with you?" Mom yeleld out the window.

" No, just go. We'll meet you at the house!" Dad said.

Esme then sped off. Dad set me on the ground, and once my feet hit it, I took off twards the woods, with dad on my heels. I needed something. The first animal scent I smelled, I was going to go after it.

I caught the scent of deer. Not my favorite, but it would have to do for now in this situation. I darted off in that direction, and within a few seconds, I saw a big heard of them. I took a huge buck down very easily. Animal blood had never tasted as good to me as it did at this very moment. It was sweet. Not like it smelled. Not like Rileys. His smelled more tempting.

As I was draining the animal, I saw dad out of the corner of my eye. He had caught one too. I didn't focus on dad, or Riley at the moment. I focused on the blood that was filling me up. Making me return back to normal.

Once I had the buck drained, my breathing was in the range of a pant. I looked up for my father, and I saw him watching me from a few meters away. Once he was aware I was finished, he walked over to me. I sighed and stood up.

" Dad, before you scr - " I was hushed by him putting his hand up.

" I'm not going to yell, Renesmee." He started. I looked at him confused like. I was sure he was going to yell. " The same thing happened to me when I met your mother." He said, walking over and sittin next to me on the ground.

Okay, now I was beyond confused. So, the way I acted, was the way dad acted when he saw mom?

" Uhh, what does that have to do with the fact that I almost killed a boy today?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He laughed.

"When I first saw your mother, I did exactly what you did." He said, looking off into the distance. I finally got it. I looked down at my hands.

" When I first saw her, I craved blood the instant I caught her scent. Is that what hapened to you when you saw this boy?" He asked.

I nodded my head.

"And your breathing hitched, and you felt like pouncing on him, to kill him, just to satify yourself?" He asked.

I nodded again.

" Did he smell sweet?" He asked. I sighed.

" Better than anyone you can ever think of." I mummbled. He smirked.

" Ah, yes. That is exactly, what happened to me." He said smiling.

This was totally embarassing. My father was getting into my thoughts again, and I hated it whenever he did it. He knew I thought the boy was beautiful by now. He knew I wanted him. He knew I craved him. What else did he know? Probably everything, juging by the fact that he can read minds.

" So, I'm guessing your going to talk to him tomarrow, appologise for rushing by him so fast, leaving him dazed?" Dad asked, lookin at my with that stupid smirk that he gives mom all the time. I shrugged.

" What makes you think I'm going to talk to him?" I asked. He laughed.

" Just awnser the question." He told me. I shrugged again.

" Well, I supose I should appologise to him, but, I don't know, I left him dazed, so... " I trailed off.

"Well, if your anythin like I was, I'll be looking forward to seeing him around the house within the next few weeks or so." He said standin up, helping me along the way.

" I highly doubt that will happen dad." I said laughing.

" Eh, I'll tell Alice to keep an eye open for that in the future." He smirked. I slapped his back.

We raced back to the house, and on the way, I started thinking. Dad and Mom had told me hundreds of times, about how they met and fell in love, when I was a child. What if the exact same thin was going to happen to me and that boy? I can't let it happen. I just can't. It would destroy our family if the secret got out. Yes, I would want him for myself, but mom found out about vampires, and she shouldn't have. Her finding out was enough. No one else needed to know. I would make sure that no one else found out. But yet, I still had a cravin for the boy. Like, I wanted to stay away, but I couldn't... I had to stay away.

By the looks of it, I had two options. One, I ignore the feeling of guilt about exposing my family, and talk to him. And if he talks back, so be it. Maybe he won't ask questions about what happened to me today... And then we'll become an item, get married, and live happily ever after. Yeah right. And two, I fight that feeling, ignore him, and accordin to my dad, lose who could be the person that I would spend the rest of my life with... Forever.

**Ok, yeah, if you see any mistakes, point them out, or ignore them. Thanks.**

**Review!**


	3. I made a new friend

**Hey, sorry for the long update. I had a little bit of writers block. Lol, so sorry.**

**Heres the next one.**

**Oh and by the way, TWILIGHT WAS FUCKING AMAZING!!!!**

**lol sorry for the language, i just loved it alot.**

**Renesmee's POV**

We got to the house in a matter of seconds. Mine and dads conversation wouldn't leave my head, but as we approched the house at our normal pace, I shoved it to the back of my mind.

As we walked inside, every sound that I heard stopped. It was dead quiet. Then, the shuffling started back up again, and it was getting louder, meaning it was getting closer to me. Mom came into veiw, followed by Carlisle, Esme, and everyone else. No one said a word, but Alice was the first one to pull me into a bone crushing hug.

"Alice, I still have to breathe..." I carried on after a matter of moments.

She finally put me down, and stared at me sympatheticly. She shook her head and walked away. Carlisle came over and gave me the look that I absolutly hate. The look that meant he had to look me over to make sure everything was okay. I rolled my eyes, and started making my way up the stairs to his office, with him following.

_"You see, none of this would've happened if you all would've listened to me!"_

_"Going to school is whats best for her!"_

_"Best?! She's already beyond intelligent, so why make her go!?"_

_"Because she needs to be around people her age!"_

_"That doesn't matter Bella! I think we should've listened to Edward!"_

_" Shut up Emmett, what do you know about raising a child!?"_

_"Whoa, don't drag raising a child into this!"_

_"It doesn't matter Rose! Nessie needs to be around people her age!"_

_" Did you ever stop and think about what she really wants bella?"_

_" She told me she wanted to go to school!"_

_" Well you should've thought what was best for her first concerning she's half a monster!"_

_"Monster?! look at all of us Jasper! We all learned to control ourselves!_

_" I don't care!"_

I tried my best to drown out the screaming comming from downstairs as Carlisle was looking me over. I sighed loud enough for him to hear.

" Don't worry about them." He whispered to me.

" Ha, it's kinda hard too." I mummbled as he took the sayringe out of my arm with my blood.

I rolled my sleeve down, and walked out of the office to MY recovery room on the third floor of the house. It was a loft, and I let absolutly NO one up there when I was there. Two walls of the room were 8 inch thick, bullet proof glass, that allowed me to see out into the woods. When Grandpa wanted me to sleep over, or stay over night, due to some type of destruction i did earlier that day, there were green curtians that I could drag so it would block the sun out. There was a king sized bed on the west east side of the room, with all kinds of green in the bedding. The walls were green, the carpet was green, and every peice of furniture I had in there was either a creme white, or some type of green. I even had a fountian in the middle of the room. I asked grandpa to install it because the sound was very calming to me, and I didn't need Jasper to come up every half hour or so to calm me down.

I went over to my bed and layed down on it, and I started to think. Why on earth did this happen to me in the first place? I was just too confused, and eventually, I fell asleep.

~.::.~

The next morning, I woke up to rain. YES! I said in my head. I loved rain. I was alwaysed fasinated by it. I looked at the old clock in my loft, and it was 7:00 the next morning. I had always kept an extra set of clothes here just incase grandpa made me stay. So, I walked over to the old creme colored wardrobe which i must say I LOVE, and opened it, looking for something to wear. I desided on a denim short skirt that Alice had bought for me, and a green cami and a white longsleeved shirt to go over it. I threw them on, and went to go see what the damage was to my hair. Nothing. It was still in the perfect little bronze ringlets. So, I just desided to put it into a ponytail, and left the bangs side swept. When I was done, I looked in the mirror.

I couldn't deny the fact that I was extremely beautiful. Everyone in my family was. Sometimes, I hated the fact that I was beautiful. Whenever I went out in public with mom, people would stop and stare at us. I looked over myself. Very short, and tiny. Only a size three, and thats all the bigger i would get, even if I tried. Perfect, oval shaped face. Flawless ivory skin. Perfect, small brown eyes that matched the rest of my smallness. And the perfect shade of blonde hair, that always fell into the perfect little ringlets everytime. I didn't need make up at all. Sometimes I wonder if it's even possible to be this beautiful... Because it seems impossible. I had the body every girl wanted, and was envied because of it.

I left the bathroom after about 5 minutes not finding a single flaw, and went to get some shoes. I opened the wardrobe aain, and all i saw were the heels that of course, Alice, had bought for me. I did NOT want to wear heels. I found my flatts all behind the heels, and tried to find a match to the green one i had in my hand. After finding it, I put them on and left the loft.

I made my way down the stairs, and I heard moms, Rose's, and Alice's beautiful voices, Emmetts obnoxious booming laughter, Smelled Esmes cooking, Heard dad on his piano, Jasper humming to whatever dad was playing, and the flipping of a book that I guessed Carlisle was reading. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs, and truned to look at everyone, all the noise stopped, and everyones attention was on me. I looked at everyone for a few seconds, and finally broke the silence.

" So whats for breakfast Grandma?" I said turning my attention to the kitchen, and walking in there sitting down. Esme smiled her genuine smile at me.

"I made you french toast." She said, and setting a plate right infront of me. Then she leaned down and set a thermos next to me. " Don't tell anyone, but it's O negative." She smiled and winked at me. I smiled back. She always spoiled me with human blood as a treat when she knew I wasn't in the best mood.

I took a huge gulp of the blood, and dug into my food. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. everyone was talking, playing, laughing, humming, and doing whatever they were doing before. Once I was done, i got up ad set the plate and thermos in the sink, and kissed Esme on the cheek as my thank you for the treat.

" Allright, it's 7:48, we should get going." Alice said as she picked up her school things, and started off twards the garage. I got up and followed. Everything was in the enclave from yesterday, so i hopped in, got everything, and got out.

" Wanna take your volvo?" Alice asked me from the front.

" What about everyone else?" I asked while putting my coat on. " Why arent they out yet?"

" Everyone desided that you wouldn't like them accompanying you to school, so, they desided that you would rather have just me going." Alice said, while she opened the garage door.

"Oh. Allright." I said as I hopped in the drivers seat of my volvo, while she hopped in on the passengers side.

~.::.~

Once we reached the school, I found a place to park, and Alice and I got out. As usual, we got the stares from everyone. Once we were in the building, we headed to our lockers. As I was putting everything away, The familliar scent from yesterday made its way over to me, and my throat started up again.

I looked to my left, and what do you know, Riley was right next to me, only about 3 lockers down. He didn't look at me. Then, a bunch of Jocks from the basketball team came up and started making fun of him. They were calling him scrawny Riley, and he was telling them to stop.

I turned my head a little more, to get a better look at him. I was mistaken. He was muscular, but, not like a body builder. He looked like he ran track, and thats what made him look so scrawny. I didn't mistake the fact that he was tall. He looked about in the 6' 0 range. He had the same color hair as me. Then, he looked over in my direction, and i couldn't look away. He had the most beautiful peircing emerald green eyes I had ever seen. I quickly looked away. Once I had all of my things, I took a deep breath, and made my way over to him.

" I didn't get a chance to introduce myself, or appologise yesterday for being so rude to you." He turned his head, and looked. "I'm Renesmee." I said extending my hand out to him. To my suprise, I saw him slightly smile, and he put his hand in mine.

" I'm Riley." He said quietly. I smiled at him.

" I want to appologise for being so rude to you yesterday in physics." I said taking my hand away. " I Shouldn't have been." He smiled.

" It's allright. I'm used to it." he said smiling still. He had a goreous smile.

" What do you mean used to it?" I asked. He sighed.

" I don't have any friends here. I just came here about two weeks ago, and everyone hasn't accepted me yet." He said, and started to walk away. I followed.

"Im new too. I just came here yesterday, so I have no friends either." I said. We started recieving stares from people.

" Well, I have an idea, Wanna be friends?" He asked giving me a silly smile. I couldn't help but laugh.

" Yes. I'd like that." I said.

The first warning bell rang.

" Awesome! Okay, I have to get to class, but what lunch period do you have?" He asked, starting to walk ahead of me.

" I have B." I yelled to him, as we were being separated.

" Hey, me too! I'll sit with you at lunch!" He yelled over the roar of the students.

" Allright!" I yelled back. He gave me a smile, and walked down stairs.

I turned around and started walking to my frist class, with a smile plastered on my face.

" I made a new friend!" I said excitedly.

**Yeahhh, not very exciting. but, it'll get better. If any of you have ideas for this, i'll be glad to hear them.**

**Review!**


	4. The eyes

**Wow... no updates since December... That's rediculous! I'm sooo sorry for not updating :( I feel horrible. Well, Here's the next chapter, Enjoy!!!**

I walked into study hall and sat down in my seat next to Alice just as the second bell rang. Mr. Erford ran through attendance as he did yesterday morning, and let us be. I took out my Trigonometry homework from last night, and began to finish the rest of the thirty problems. I was smiling to myself because I had talked to Riley. Thinking about him made me smile a smile that was very hard to hide from anyone... Especially Alice.

" So, care to tell me what you're smiling about?" Alice asked me.

I turned my attention twards her, and she was smirking. I rolled my eyes and went back to my homework.

" It's nothing Alice, I'm just happy that's all." I told her. Downright lie.

Alice didn't say anything back to me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her roll her eyes with the smirk still on her face, and she started her own homework.

I hated Trigonometry. I was never the best at math durring school at home either. I tried to concentrate on doing my homework... But I couldn't stop thinking about Riley. His eyes were amazing. Their picture never left my mind. What if... nah... he couldn't be. Atleast, I hope he isn't... Carlisle told me they didn't exist anymore... according to his knowledge. He's just a normal human Ness. Don't make any assumptions, I said to myself. I didn't even realize I had finished my homework while thinking about him. I closed up my books and looked up at the clock. I had thirty minutes left of class. I had nothing to do now, so I took out my notebook and started doodling on it.

I draw the most random things in my notebooks. Stars, scenery, castles, etc. But dragons were the most common. Don't ask, because I seriously don't know the answer to it. I had almost finished the neck of the dragon, when the bell rang. I closed up my notebook, and walked out of the room with Alice.

" Can you please tell me what you were all smiles about in there!?" Alice asked me. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

" Alice, I already told you, it's nothing." I said stopping at my locker to get the rest of my things for Trigonometry.

" Oh that's bull and you know it. Stop lying to me Ness!" Alice shreiked. I giggled again as I shut my locker up.

" Fine, I'll tell you on our way home." I told her and started to walk away.

" You better, because you know what will happen if you don't!" She yelled behind me. I waved my hand in annoyance, laughing to myself.

I would tell Alice about Riley, no doubt. The rest of my family on the other hand, I was unsure about. If I were to tell them, they would jump off the deep end, telling me I can never talk to him againand whatnot. I really didn't want that to happen. His scent, his eyes, himself in general, it felt like I needed him. I craved his scent. His eyes were mezmerizing, and it felt like I needed to look into them at all times. His blood... Oh my god, his blood. That was a majority of his scent. I swore to myself that I needed it, But then, I'd lose him. I didn't want to do that. Like I said, I need him. It felt like if I didn't have him, I'd go insane...

~.::.~

The rest of the morning flew by, and it was soon enough lunch time. I was literally starving. Even though Esme had made me a filling breakfast earlier, I eat like a pig. Seriously. As I was making my way down the stairs, the stares from many pairs of eyes were looking at me. Ignoring all of them, I continued walking untill I hit the end of the line. Alice had A lunch, so I was alone. I leaned against the cool wall closing my eyes for a breif second when I heard him.

" Tired already? The day's only half over."

I turned around, and Riley was right there, smiling his gorgeous smile. I kinda blushed.

" Acctually, I am. Trig wore me out." I said smiling back at him.

"Are you good in math?" He asked me. I smiled.

" Honestly, I've never been that good at it. I mean, I get the concept, but, I just don't really enjoy it." I said moving forward in the line.

" Oh, well I was just wondering because i'm having some trouble in it right now." He said following me. My eyes lit up.

" Well, if you'd like, I can help you." I said looking up into his gorgeous green eyes. He smiled.

" That'd be great!" He told me. I giggled.

We continued to talk through the line, and when we sat down. Eyes were on us.

" So, when do you think you'll be able to make time to help me out?" He asked as we sat down.

" Any night will work with me pretty much." I said staring into his eyes. I was mezmerized, and even I knew it.

"That's awesome! So, can I come over after school tomarrow?" He asked.

" Um, I'll have to check with my family first, see what they have to say." I told him.

" Oh, so, we're going to go over to your house?" He asked. He was FULL of questions, and I thought it was adorable.

" If it's alright with my parents, I don't see why not." I said giggling. He smiled at me.

" I like your laugh. It's... cute." He said smiling at me. I giggled again, and looked down blushing.

" You're blushing." He told me laughing. I looked up.

" Yeah, I'm not so good at hiding that." I said still giggling and looking down. " My momma tells me that all the time."

" Well, like your laugh, it's cute." He said smiling, still.

I looked back up into his eyes again. Oh my god, his eyes... Those gorgeous, peircing emerald green eyes. It felt like I was melting into a puddle, his eyes were THAT beautiful. I couldn't turn away, no matter how hard I tried. I was mezmerized by them. At that moment in time, I felt like jumping on him and kissing him so long and hard that it took his breath away. I didn't care at this point. I WANTED this person. I knew at this point I couldn't stay away from him anymore, and I wouldn't even dare to try.

Then, something in his eyes flashed. I tried to turn away. I couldn't. I was hooked on his eyes, and I swear to god that in the pupil, it looked like a fire was burning there.

Then the bell rang.

At that point, I was able to tear my gaze away from his.

" Whoa..." I said jumping up out of the chair. He laughed.

" Something wrong?" He asked. Dazed, I shook my head.

" No, no, I - I just spaced out for a few minutes." I said to him, picking up my tray of untouched food and walking to the trashcans.

" It didn't seem like you spaced out. You seemed more along the lines of, Captivated, or Mezmerized." He said looking at me. I looked up at him as we started making our way up stairs.

" Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?" I said out of the blue. He looked ahead and giggled.

" Yeah. I get told that all the time. When I talk to someone, it feels like that's all they look at... All that _you_ look at." He said, looking down at me smiling. I blushed and turned away.

" I'm sorry, but I've never seen that color before. It's absolutly beautiful, and I like it. I'm sorry for staring, it was rea - " I started, but then Riley cut me off by stopping and turning twards me, and lifted his hand up, holding my chin.

" You talk alot." He said with a smirk. I could tell I was blushing even harder now. Sometimes I wish I was full vampire so I could be secretive, but luck isn't on my side I guess.

" I'm sorry. I know I do." I said, taking my chin out of his hold, and continuing to walk.

" Why are you sorry? I think it's cute." He said still standing behind me. I stopped and turned around.

He was smiling at me, and I couldn't help but let my face light up and turn into a huge smile itself. Then I ran to him and jumped on him, embracing him in a hug, and to my suprise, he didn't object. He did the same back. I opened my eyes, and we were receiving looks from other students, but I didn't care at the time.

" Has anyone ever told you that you're a sweetheart?" He whispered into my hair. I let my head rest on his chest.

" No. No one has ever told me that." I said looking back up at him. He giggled.

" Well you are. Don't let anyone tell you different." He said pulling away. I stood dazed for a milisecond but gained back my composeure.

" If anyone is the sweetheart, it's you." I told him as we continued to walk to our lockers to get things for physics.

" No." He said stopping right in front of our lockers. " The sweetheart is you." He said.

I stopped shuffling through my locker, and looked up at him. He was staring right at me with everything he needed for physics in hand, and with a slight grin on his face. I couldn't help but smile back.

Then, the final bell rang, and we both jumped.

" Crap, we're late!" He yelled.

Then he grabbed my hand, and we ran off at a human pace twards class, laughing along the way.

**Okayy, whatcha think? Good, or not?**

**And sorry it's so short, I'm having a little bit of block right now, still. Please, if you want anything to happen in this story, please tell me, and I'll be more than willing to put it in here :D**

**Thankyou!**


End file.
